Loki's lullaby
by Alliprince
Summary: What happened to Loki's Frost Giant mother and most importantly... why did she ever leave him at the palace where Odin took him? One Shot! Based off of Mordred's Lullaby the song! Rated T for safety!


**A/N: One shot based off the song Mordreds Lullaby. :) I hope you enjoy!**

A baby cried out loudly as the war raged on outside the ice palace. Swords clanged together as Frost Giants and Asgardian fools fought, through the noise an eerie tune could be heard being hummed.

"**Hush child, the darkness with rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep, child the darkness will rise form the deep and carry you down**," Loki's mother sang as she rocked him back and forth, staring out at the bloody battle in front of her. Yes, the darkness would come and take her child. She knew that. Darkness was already in his soul and it would only be a matter of time before it took him. But within that darkness, maybe a shred of light could be found.

"**Guileless son, I'll shape your belief and you'll always know that your fathers a thief**," The All Father would come at any moment, battle wounds no doubt covering his body, where he would then find a babe, seemingly left alone to die in this cold icy realm. He would take her child and peace would be thrust through the nine realms. She knew the All Father would come and steal Loki form the palace. He would lie about who Loki was, but one day Loki would know of his true heritage. "**And you won't understand, the cause of your grief but you'll always follow, the voices beneath**."

Thanos would try to take her beloved child along with her hate filled husband. her son would go through more than almost anyone could bare but she would be there for him... She would always be there with him, even if it wasn't physically. And he would be loyal to her. She could hear Odin coming. It was time. As she hummed the melody once again she lay Loki on the ground, his face scrunching up as he cried harder, almost calling out to her not to leave him. It filled her heart with pain and grief, but she knew if he stayed here Laufey would not let him live, for he was foolish and power hungry, not wanting anyone to have the throne but him.

"**Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down**," she would come back for him. For she was darkness and he was her little shred of light. She wasn't going to let it go so easily. And she would rise one day to take back her son. She could hear Odin's footsteps now. Quickly she raised her hands and placed a spell on her only child. He would be able to blend in now, he wouldn't feel different from the other children. The spell she placed on him would let him shift his looks to be Asier.

"Goodbye my son, and remember... You are burdened with a glorious purpose," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes and she caressed his cheek for one last time. As quickly as possible, the woman fled through the secret exit, feet barely making a sound on the cold stone floor.

"Where is he?" Laufey snarled as he came up from behind his wife, blood oozing from his icy blue skin. She felt no sorrow or pain for his suffering. He deserved it all. "Where is he!"

"I've sent him off I know not where," she whispered bravely, a sad smile on her face. She didn't know exactly where Odin would take her child, so she wasn't _exactly_ lying. She was simply bending the truth, and for her son she would lie a thousand times to keep him safe.

"You're a fool and you are weak," Laufey advanced, ice sword in hands and a deadly look in his eyes. Her plan wouldn't work, now she knew her son would have to go through life without her. And as the sword pierced through her blue skin, she quietly sang one last promise.

"**Guileless son, each day you grow older, each moment i'm watching my vengeance unfold. The child my void, the flesh of my soul will die in returning, the birthright he stole,**" Her song would die one day, avenging her by killing Laufey. Whether he die from her husband or Odin or even himself only the future would decide. But she would be avenged, even if Loki never knew who she was... One day he would kill Laufey Her plan to have him eventually become king of the Frost Giants could fail, she knew that now that she was dying. But with hope, maybe her little prince would become king of something one day, for it was his birth right. And as Laufey pulled the sword from her and let her drop to the ground, she knew Odin had found her babe and that he would make a better father than Laufye ever could and that for now... for now, her little ice prince was safe.


End file.
